kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Nintendo product page |platforms = Nintendo Switch }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, released worldwide on Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. Playable Characters The default roster consists of the eight default fighters from the original Super Smash Bros. game, but the full roster features every fighter that has ever appeared in a Super Smash Bros. game. In addition, there are newcomers to the game. The playable characters from the ''Kirby'' series are Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Default Characters *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu Unlockable Characters *Bayonetta *Bowser *Bowser Jr./Larry/Roy/Wendy/Iggy/Morton/Lemmy/Ludwig *Captain Falcon *Chrom *Cloud *Corrin *Daisy *Dark Pit *Dark Samus *Diddy Kong *Dr. Mario *Duck Hunt *Falco *Ganondorf *Greninja *Ice Climbers *Ike *Incineroar *Inkling *Isabelle *Jigglypuff *Ken *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Little Mac *Lucario *Lucas *Lucina *Luigi *Marth *Mega Man *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Mr. Game & Watch *Ness *Olimar/Alph *PAC-MAN *Palutena *Peach *Pichu *Pit *Pokémon Trainer (Red/Leaf, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard) *Richter *Ridley *R.O.B. *Robin *Rosalina & Luma *Roy *Ryu *Sheik *Shulk *Simon *Snake *Sonic *Toon Link *Villager *Wario *Wii Fit Trainer *Wolf *Young Link *Zelda *Zero Suit Samus Downloadable Characters *Piranha Plant (Free only for purchases of the game up until February 1, 2019 at 12:00am) Fighters Pass Vol. 1 *Joker *Hero (Luminary, Erdrick, Solo and Eight) *Banjo & Kazooie *Terry *Byleth Fighters Pass Vol. 2 *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Stages Here is a list of all the stages in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's ''base roster. * 3D Land * 75M * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Big Blue * Boxing Ring * Bridge of Eldin * Brinstar * Brinstar Depths * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Corneria * Delfino Plaza * Distant Planet * Dracula Castle * Dream Land * Dream Land GB * Duck Hunt * Figure-8 Circuit * Final Destination * Find Mii * Flat Zone X * Fountain of Dreams * Fourside * Frigate Orpheon * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Gaur Plain * Gerudo Valley * Golden Plains * Great Bay * Great Plateau Tower * Green Greens * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Hanenbow * Hyrule Castle * Jungle Japes * Kalos Pokémon League * Kongo Falls * Kongo Jungle * Living Room * Luigi’s Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Magicant * Mario Bros. * Mario Circuit * Mario Galaxy * Midgar * Moray Towers * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroom Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mushroomy Kingdom * Mute City SNES * New Donk City Hall * New Pork City * Norfair * Onett * Pac-Land * Palutena’s Temple * Paper Mario * Peach's Castle * PictoChat 2 * Pilotwings * Pirate Ship * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive * Princess Peach's Castle * Prism Tower * Rainbow Cruise * Reset Bomb Forest * Saffron City * Shadow Moses Island * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Spear Pillar * Spirit Train * Summit * Super Mario Maker * Super Happy Tree * Suzaku Castle * Temple * The Great Cave Offensive * Tomodachi Life * Tortimer Island * Town and City * Umbra Clock Tower * Unova Pokémon League * Venom * WarioWare, Inc. * Wii Fit Studio * Wily Castle * Windy Hill Zone * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi’s Island (Melee) * Yoshi’s Island * Yoshi’s Story Downloadable Stages *Mementos *Yggdrasil’s Altar *Spiral Mountain *King of Fighters Stadium *Garreg Mach Monastery World of Light '''World of Light' is the adventure mode in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The goal of the mode is to collect Spirits and free fighters by fighting in Spirit battles across a map. Bosses are located across the map; among these is Marx. In the opening of the mode, all fighters are lined up alongside a cliff, looking outward towards the sea. It is revealed that a horde of Master Hands is slowly approaching them, with Galeem, the main antagonist, looming far behind them. Instead of attacking the fighters, the Master Hands’ gloves collapse away to reveal a strange light, which Galeem proceeds to absorb, and it then transforms into a black hole. After a few seconds, rays of light erupt from the black hole, engulfing nearly every fighter present at the battle in an instant. Kirby is the only one able to escape, by using his Warp Star to vanish just before a beam of light can engulf him. The light engulfs everyone on the planet and then spreads out to a section of the Milky Way galaxy. After an undisclosed amount of time, Kirby reappears, crashing on the ground and, after recovering, viewing a strange looking dimension in front of him. Thus begins Kirby's journey to rescue every fighter and spirit, and eventually defeat Galeem. Spirits In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, spirits replace trophies as collectible items. The spirits of characters from many video game franchises can be collected and used to enhance fighters' abilities. Music Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features a variety of tracks from different video game franchises, including ones from the Kirby series. The following is a list of music tracks from the Kirby series used in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: *Gourmet Race (64) *Gourmet Race (Melee) *Green Greens (Melee) *The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Brawl) *King Dedede's Theme (Brawl) *Boss Theme Medley (Brawl) *Butter Building (Brawl) *Gourmet Race (Brawl) *Meta Knight's Revenge (Brawl) *Vs. Marx (Brawl) *0² Battle (Brawl) *Frozen Hillside (Brawl) *Squeak Squad Theme (Brawl) *Green Greens (for 3DS / Wii U) *Green Greens (GB) (Original) *Castle Lololo (Original) *Float Islands (Original) *Bubbly Clouds (Original) *Mt. Dedede (Original) *Butter Building (Original) *King Dedede's Theme Ver. 2 (Wii U) *The Great Cave Offensive (Wii U) *Forest/Nature Area (Original) *Celestial Valley (Original) *The Adventure Begins (Original) *Through the Forest (Original) *Floral Fields (Original) *Forest Stage (Original) *Planet Popstar (Original) *The World to Win (Original) *Ice Cream Island (Wii U) *City Trial (Ultimate) *Staff Credits - Kirby’s Dream Land (Ultimate) *Sky Tower (Original) *Dangerous Dinner (Original) *CROWNED (Original) *Fatal Blooms in Moonlight (Original) *CROWNED Ver. 2 (Original) *Pink Ball Activate! (Original) *Kirby Battle Royale: Main Theme (Original) *Kirby Retro Medley (3DS) *Venturing into the Mechanized World (Original) *A Battle of Friends and Bonds 2 (Original) Game Modes and Features Smash *Smash *Squad Strike *Tourney *Special Smash Spirits *Adventure - World of Light *Spirit Board *Collection *DLC Spirits Games & More *Classic Mode *Training *Mob Smash *Mii Fighters *amiibo *Stage Builder (3.0 update) *VR (3.1.0 update) *Home Run Contest (5.0 update) *Challenger’s Approach Vault *Sounds *Replays *Records *Challenges *Tips *Movies *Shop *Presents Online *Smash *Spectate *Shared Content (3.0 update) *Online Tourney (4.0 update) Sidebar *Local Wireless *News *Options *Help Trivia *This is the first game in the series not to feature a new Kirby stage. *The reason Kirby was chosen to be the only character to survive in World of Light was not due to Sakurai's bias, but due to the Warp Star’s ability to defy physics and warp, and thus to escape Galeem's galaxy-wide attack. The other characters who were considered to be able to survive were Palutena and Bayonetta, but Kirby was chosen over them because he has been a character since Super Smash Bros. and is simple to play as compared to the other two.Game Informer Gallery Smash-ultimate-world-of-light.jpg|Kirby begins the World of Light mode. References ru:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Games Category:2010s Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games